In for the fight of our lives
by remusandsnapelover
Summary: Bella goes to see Carlisle at work because she needs some... help of sorts. But when Edward catches them together, what will happen?


"Bella." Carlise's sweet as honey voice greeted me from the Forks Hospital waiting room. "I heard you needed to see me?" I smiled genuinely at him, trying not to let slip what I wanted to see him for. "Yeah, I think… I think I may have done something to my ankle." His expression turned from happy t worried as he offered me a hand up from my seat. I took it, and followed him into a small room where he could look at my ankle. I felt bad for deceiving Carlisle; my ankle was not hurt, but I had to have my way with him somehow.

"Let me see it, darling." Carlisle bent down to look at my ankle, slowly running his hands across it, trying to feel for any torn tendons. "It doesn't seem like anything is wrong with it. Are you experiencing any pain?" A smile played at the corner of my lips as I began speaking, "Actually, the pain isn't there." Carlisle looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "No?"

"No. The pain is in my soul. Edward… he's not quite giving me what I need to be happy." This was when his face turned questioningly. "And what is it that he's not giving you?"

"Love."

"Love?" The confusion in his voice was even more apparent, and I decided to cut to the chase. "He's not willing to give me any time in bed."

Carlisle looked surprised at first, but then a slow chuckle began to build in his chest. "If you're looking for me to give him something for that, Bella, let me assure that those things don't work on vampires." I blushed bright red at the thought of giving Edward any type of pill for his lack of… wanting me. "No! That's not what I meant…" _Just tell him, Bella. You've already made a mess for yourself._ "Carlisle, I want you to make up for what Edward is lacking."

Carlisle's laugh broke and he looked down at me with a deep frown on his face. "Bella…."

"Please, it's all I ask. If anyone could do it right, it would be you, Carlisle." I started to blush again, scared of what he was going to say. Carlisle looked away from me to outside where it was raining. I reached out to take his hand, and he looked back at me. "I suppose I could help you. But only if you're certain it's what you want."

"You don't know how much I want you." I whispered, inaudible for any normal person to hear, but clear as daylight for a vampire like Carlisle to pick up.

"Believe me, Bella, when I say that I want you just as much."

Carlisle took my hand and placed it on his warmth, and I gasped slightly. "Carlisle." I moaned as he lightly began his tongue's way into my mouth. He was being gentle and kind, just as his nature was. _Here comes the chu-chu train._ My mind silently laughed.

Carlisle pushed me down against the patients chair and licked his lips. Suddenly, a knock at the door broke our attention from each other to stare at the figure of Edward. "Edward." Carlisle's hoarse whisper was barely audible. But Edward could care less about Carlisle's plea, and was on him in a minute, snarling.

"No, Edward, don't!" I screamed running at him, but was pushed aside by Carlisle forcefully. The breath was knocked out of me for a minute, and the massive blurs in front of me didn't stop. "Carlisle," My ragged breathing came out slow, "Help me." I could feel my breathing slow as I grabbed my throat, trying to grasp for air. I heard a loud bang as Carlisle threw Edward against the wall and rushed over to me. His eyes seemed to sadden, as if his heart was breaking at the sight of me. "Bella." He whispered.

The room around me was starting to get blurry, and black dots were slowly clouding my vision. "I won't let you die in my arms." I could hear Carlisle's soft voice in my ear before a sharp pain erupted in my skull.

My screaming was all that was present, besides that I was just numb. Total blackness engulfed me, and I fell into what seemed like an unfair way to go.

* * *

"She asked me." A voice disrupted my peaceful sleep. Funny thing is, I never remember going to sleep. "How could I say no to her, when I wanted the same thing?" Carlisle, that was Carlisle's voice. I could hear Edward snort in the background.

Oh. Edward.

"You could have said no. You should been a mature-"

"Shh. She's awake," I felt a hand grasp mine. "Bella?" I opened my eyes to see Carlisle smiling gently down at me. I blinked a few times, taking a side sweep of the room to find Edward. He was standing just beside me, gawking slightly. "What, do I look hideous?" I smiled looking at Edward.

Carlisle chuckled, and I turned my attention back to him. "Quite the contrary, love. You look stunning. Even more than before." I stared up at him questioningly, so he helped me sit upright. He grabbed a mirror next to him to give to me, and I stared at the reflection of a beautiful woman in it. "Oh." He had changed me. I hadn't died.(Well that much was obvious) I was something extraordinarily beautiful now.

"Bella, I have something to ask of you. But only if you're feeling well enough." Carlisle's voice interrupted me. A slow growl came from Edward, but Carlisle only ignored him.

"Bella, if you're up to it, I was hoping that before we took you out to feed we could... do something else. I feel like I broke a promise to you of not showing you the right way to love someone," He smirked slightly at this, and Edward growled again. "So I would like to bring you upstairs for a while. You'll be in a much better position now that you're stronger. And if you would like, we could even bring Edward up to watch how it's done." I snorted, pushing myself up from the ground. "If I have to hear you guys up there, than I think you could at least have the decency for me to join in. After all, Carlisle, you are a gentleman, aren't you?" It was Edward's time to smirk, and Carlisle grabbed my arm, leading me upstairs. "I am. But you can only join if the lady wants you to." I snickered at their game of war over me.

This situation wasn't something I should have been laughing about, or even condoning,(after all, I needed to rest) but these men were apart of me. Maybe the real healing was in laughter, and getting it on with two other vampires upstairs.

Yeah, that was my kind of healing.


End file.
